My Brother's Wife
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: I kissed her one last time and she poured everything into it like me. She was kissing me goodbye and that thought is too much to bear.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

My Brother's Wife

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" I said, and it was the truth. The strapless, lace covered ivory white gown with a corset back looked like it was made to fit Lilly. Her hair was curled half up, half down with loose tendrils framing her face and her eyes… god if it was possible the dress made her blue orbs stand out even more than usual. She was a goddess.

"So do you, god Miley that dress looks amazing on you." Lilly said. She had picked strapless black dresses for the bridal party, except mine had a white ribbon tied into a heart on the back signaling the maid of honor. That's right, Lilly picked me. The dress was simple, but tasteful. I walked behind Lilly meeting her eyes in the mirror. She looked scared and, sad? Maybe that was wishful thinking on my part. You see, I have a confession to make. I'm hopelessly and completely in love with my best friend. I only realized it a week ago, but it hit me hard; ten years of memories blinked before my eyes in slow motion showing me every hug, cuddle, kiss on the cheek, everything. My chest tightened, my breath hitched and it only took a split second for me to see that the love of my life was right in front of me. How I realized that, well that's for another time; I can't relive that right now.

I hugged her from behind, laying my head on her shoulder staring into her eyes. God, she smells amazing and it's taking all my will power not to shudder at just the smell of her. Lilly wrapped her arms around mine holding me in place. I can see all the love I feel for her mirrored back in her eyes; she loves me too and that fact is crippling because of what is about to happen. Lilly is getting married, and not to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked my voice still normal despite the feelings that are threatening to explode as we speak.

Lilly sighs indifferently. "Yes- no; I don't know. I don't know what to do Miley."

She sounds weak. My heart is breaking. "It's not too late Lil; you don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said, hoping she would take my words to heart. Sure, things would be a mess for awhile but that's not the end of the world.

Lilly huffed looking down. "You have to say that. It's too late; what would I even do anyway? Where would I go?" she asked, sounding defeated.

"Run away with me Lilly; far, far away. Anywhere you want to go. I can have the Hannah jet ready in five minutes. We could slip out the back right now and no one would know." I said.

Lilly closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay as she leaned her head back onto my shoulder gripping my arms tighter. Was she considering it? I hope so. "I can't Miley- that would crush him; I just can't hurt him like that."

"S-so you'd rather hurt yourself? I can see it in your eyes Lilly, you're not happy and it's killing me. Don't settle cause your afraid of the outcome of your actions." I said, my voice cracking.

"What do you want me to do Miley?"

I swallowed hard. "Marry me; let me take care of you. Please Lilly, I love you." My voice was wavering, choking on the tears that were now freely falling down my face.

Lilly let out a little scream before inhaling deeply. I knew she was crying too. Before I knew it she spun around in my arms, grabbed my face and kissed me. I responded immediately, holding her to me with as much force as I could fearing what I knew would happen next. Finally when air became an issue, we broke apart still clinging to each other. "God how I wish things were different; I love you so much Miley, please don't doubt that…" she held off.

"…But…" I whispered, my lip quivering.

"But this is just the way it has to be."

My heart is breaking. "No Lilly, please" I said, pausing to suck air into my lungs for I felt as if I was suffocating. "You and me, this is right; we love each other. What your about to do isn't. Don't-"

I was cut off by a knock on the door. "Girls, whoa, is everything ok?" my father asked.

"Yes." Lilly whispered quietly.

"All right, um they sent me to give y'all the five minute warning. It's Showtime." He closed the door behind him.

Lilly stared into my eyes again. "You're my one in a million Miley."

I let out a feral sob. "Don't- you can't say things like that to me, not when you're marrying someone else." I paused. "You know that you're mine, right?"

Lilly nodded. "Please don't hate me." She whispered.

"I could never hate you. I just don't understand how you could do this. So what? There's 300 people waiting down the hall, it doesn't matter Lilly please- I love you." I said completely breaking down and collapsing to the floor in a heap. Lilly crashed down and hugged me for dear life. Lilly wiped my tears with her fingers as I tried to catch my breath. I kissed her one last time and she poured everything into it like me. She was kissing me goodbye and that thought is too much to bear.

There was another knock on the door and I held Lilly's hand as we walked to the closed doors. The music began and I watched mindlessly as the other girls and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Finally it was my turn, and with as much courage as I could, I put a smile on my face and walked to where I had to be. The wedding march began and even though I'd seen Lilly not 30 seconds ago, the sight of her took my breath away. I was completely transfixed on her as she walked down the aisle to _him_, not me. I couldn't see Lilly's face during the ceremony and it took all my will power not to scream out when the priest asked if any one objected and to my horror, no one else did either. I blew it. _He_ got the girl.

After it was all over I made my way back to my hotel room and collapsed for the second time today, this time burying my head on the pillows as I screamed into them. My heart was hurting, it was shattered. The ceremony and the reception are a complete blur, but there's one tiny thing that I can't get out of my head. The one thing I seem to remember is the main thing I want to forget but the words are echoing in my head, torturing me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with great pleasure I give you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rod Stewart!"

_**Ok, what do you think? My mind seems to be on overdrive lately (lol) Hope you like this. This is a LILEY, so don't worry =) ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

My Brother's Wife Chapter Two:

I cried myself to sleep; actually, I don't even think I slept because every time I closed my eyes all I saw were images of Lilly. Well damn, I can't stay here any longer. I need to do something- anything to get my mind off of Lilly. Well, at least I can try to. Glancing at the clock I internally sighed in relief when I saw that it was eleven; I had missed breakfast. I don't think I could have dealt with seeing her or anyone else right now. Hell I don't know how I'll be able to look into Lilly or Jackson's eyes and not burst into tears, and it doesn't help that they will be living home, that's right, _home_ with me and daddy while they save up money to buy a house. I'd offered to help; I offered to buy them a house for a wedding gift but they wouldn't accept it. That was three months ago, before everything changed. How can I sleep across the hall from them? Lilly belongs in _my_ room, with me; that's how it's always been. She belongs in _my_ bed, not _his_. I guess I need to get used to the idea. Yeah, like that's even possible. I need to get away. Actually, that's not a bad idea- I'll leave tonight. Bermuda sounds good. Why wait? I'll make my reservations now. Picking up my phone, I dialed Vita, my publicist slash assistant.

"_Hello?"_

"Vita, it's Miley."

"_Miley, hey how was the wedding."_ Ugh, I know she's being polite but did she really have to ask?

"It was, um, nice. Kind of a blur actually…" Well, that wasn't a lie, the whole day aside from the vows and my private time with Lilly was completely fuzzy.

"_Well I'm glad; sorry I couldn't be there to see it, but I'm coming home next week. So, what's up?"_

"I know you're in New York but I need a favor if you don't mind. I need to get away."

"_Away? You mean on vacation?"_

"Yeah, something like that. I want to go to Bermuda, but I want to go as Miley, not Hannah but I want the Hannah perks, do you get what I mean?"

"_Yeah I do."_ Vita paused. _"Miley, is everything ok? You've never asked for anything like this before."_

"I know V, I just- I need to get away."

"_You work hard, you deserve it. Ok, I'll make the calls and let you know when everything's finalized and I'll let you know what time the car is coming for you. I'm assuming that you'll be traveling alone?"_

Jake and I had decided to take a break, well according to him it was a break. I wanted things to be ended permanently. His partying ways have finally become too much for me to handle.

"Yes, just me."

"_Ok kid, start packing, I'll get you on a flight tonight."_

"Thanks V, I appreciate it."

"_No problem. Bye sweetie."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and threw it beside me. Well, I could use a vacation, whether or not it'll help is another story but I'm looking forward to it. I got out of the oversized hotel bed went for the shower. As soon as I stepped into it my legs gave out as I was overcome with the images of Lilly and I together just last week. I collapsed to the floor as my sobs wracked my body.

*~*

"Bud, where have you been? I called you three times." My dad said as I met everyone in the lobby of the hotel. It was time to check-out. "Are you ok? You don't look so great."

Thanks dad. No, I'm not ok. I'm in love with your new Daughter-In-Law, and she loves me to yet she's married to your son, my brother. Shit, how did this all happen? "I, um didn't sleep so well so I just stayed in bed and then took a shower. Oh, I called Vita and asked her to arrange some travel plans, I'm going on vacation."

My father's eyes widened. "By yourself?"

"Yes, I need to get away." I was searching the room for Lilly. Jackson has his arm around her as they said goodbye to some friends.

"Where to? When do you leave?" he asked, my eyes snapping back to him.

"Bermuda, and as soon as possible. Hopefully tonight." I said as my eyes drifted back to Lilly.

My dad saw what I was focused on and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Miles?" He asked me, the silent question left unspoken. Had he figured it out? This is too much to deal with right now.

"I, I c-cant I'm sorry I need to go home. I'll see you there." I said as my lip quivered and I ran to the bathroom. I had already checked out over the phone in my room so when I was ok enough, I slipped out the side door and made my way back to my house, locking myself in my room.

*~*

I stayed in my bed for about an hour before I got up and packed as fast as I could. Anything that I might forget I can just get along the way. Vita had called and my flight leaves at 8. Hearing the front door close I knew that everyone was home. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I hear Lilly and Jackson go to his room. I heard Jackson whisper that he was going to take a shower and then I heard his door close. My heart was in my throat. I knew Lilly was outside my door. She knocked.

"Miley?" she called softly through it. I couldn't answer her. The door opened and Lilly closed it behind her coming to sit next to me on the bed. The silence lasted for about five minutes. I just didn't know what to do or say. "Are you ok? I barely spoke to you last night." She asked.

"No, I'm not ok." I choked out, trying so hard to keep the waterworks at bay. "You were busy last night; it was your wedding after all." The tears begun.

Lilly cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears fighting hard not to cry herself. "Oh Miley." she said as I leaned into the small touch.

"H-how was your night?" I asked, knowing that she would know what I was referring to.

Lilly's eyes widened before searching mine. I'm sure she can see the heartbreak in them. "It was, um, uneventful actually. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow."

My heart jumped. They still hadn't consummated their marriage. "You didn't-"

"No." she confirmed. "I don't know Miley, the thought of sleeping with Jackson now freaks me out."

As much as I didn't want to say or acknowledge this, I knew I had to. "What are you going to do? He's a guy; you're about to go on your honeymoon. He's going to want to have sex Lil."

"I know Miley but I don't want to have sex with him, I only want to make love to you." Lilly said, tears falling from her eyes now. I couldn't take it; I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around me as tight as possible. We broke apart and she buried her head in my neck. How could something like love feel absolutely amazing and horrible at the same time? "What am I going to do Miley?"

I didn't even have to think before I responded. "Get an annulment- it would be like it never happened."

"But it did. Miley I'm so sorry that I did that to you, I just couldn't leave him at the altar it would have ripped your family apart."

I ran my free hand through her hair tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "No matter what someone is getting hurt here. It can either be one, or three. The hurt is unavoidable. The longer nothing is done, the worse it will become. Maybe I'm being selfish here but I can't take seeing you with him Lilly, its killing me. He's my brother and I totally envy the fact that he has you. That must make me a terrible person."

"Don't ever say that Miley, if anyone is a terrible person it's me, look what I've gone and done. I married your brother and I'm in love with you. I took your family name for Christ's sake!" Lilly said. Yes, she was a Stewart now.

"You married the wrong Stewart, I love that you have my name. I mean, you don't have to keep my name…"

Lilly kissed me chastely. "I want it Miley, I want it because it's yours."

"I love you so much Lilly, it only hit me last week but I've been in love with you for ten years."

Our kisses became passionate now. "I've been head over heels in love with you since the day we met. There was never indication that you felt the same way about me so I tried my hardest to move on, to let it go. Then me and Jackson started dating and I do care for him, I love him, but I'm not in love with him." Lilly said.

"And what did you think would happen Lilly? How long were you planning on leading my son on for?" Lilly and I froze at the sound of my father's voice. My door wasn't locked. How much had he heard?

"Dad, I-"I started to say but he cut me off.

"Miley don't. This is why you looked like hell before and yesterday when I walked in on you two- how long has this been going on for?"My father asked.

"About a week, but I've been in love with Lilly for ten years, I just didn't realize it until last week." I said weakly.

"Lilly how could you go through with the ceremony?"

"I don't know how I did that. I don't want to hurt Jackson and I really thought that I'd fall in love with him over time."

"So, you used him to get over Miley?" Shit my father sounds furious.

"No, yes, ugh nothing in this world can make me get over Miley."

I watched as my dad moved into the room and sat on my desk chair. He rubbed his eyebrows as if he was contemplating what to say next.

"Well, this is a fucked up situation. I can't believe I didn't see it before; you two always have been closer than normal. Lilly, you are my child as much as Miley and Jackson now, but no matter what one of my kids is going to get crushed and as a parent I don't want to see that. I'm not taking sides and ill love you all the same no matter what, that won't change but I am so disappointed that this escalated the way it did." Robbie Ray said.

"Mr. S., walking down the aisle to someone who wasn't Miley killed me. I thought I could do it, thought I could be strong and all I wanted to do was collapse. By trying to do the right thing I've made it ten times worse."

Just then I heard a car horn. Getting up I walked to my window. My car was here to take me to the plane. "My car is here…" I looked at Lilly as I said that and she looked sad. "Lilly, come with me, please I need you." I said, crying my eyes out.

Not caring that my father was silently watching us, Lilly got up and threw herself into my arms and kissed me. It was raw and desire filled. When we broke apart for air I think my heart stopped. "Ok." Lilly said. Her honeymoon clothes were already here, tucked away in my Hannah closet.

"You two really love each other." My dad stated more to himself than to us. "I sent Jackson to the store. He should be back in ten minutes. This is your mess; you have to clean it up. Do what you think is right, you're both 22."

We both ran and hugged my dad before I grabbed both our suitcases and Lilly's hand and ran out of the house as fast as we could. Lilly loves me, and we're running away together. Sure, there's a lot that needs to be dealt with, but that will come later. Right now, for the first time since yesterday I feel like I can breathe again.

_**Well, what do you think? Your reviews have been awesome!! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

My Brother's Wife Chapter Three:

"Ladies, please turn your cell phones off and put your seatbelts on, we'll be taking off in about ten minutes." Jack, my pilot said.

"Ok." I said.

"You must be a really good friend of Hannah if she's letting you use her jet." Jack said grinning.

"Yeah, we're closer than you think." I replied. I smiled faintly at him as he turned to walk away. Of course, I knew Jack well, he's been my pilot for the last seven years but I knew him as Hannah Montana, not Miley.

"I have seven missed calls." Lilly said from beside me. Knowing who they were most likely from, Lilly quickly shut the phone off as we felt the engines turn on. "I'll deal with it all later. How many missed calls do you have?

"I don't know I turned my phone off as soon as we got in the car. The only person I need is right here with me." I said honestly. Screw everyone else; Lilly is the only one that matters.

Lilly took my hand in hers, and that small, simple action put a smile on my face. "I'm doing the right thing, right Miles?"

I turned to face Lilly as the plane started to move down the runway. With my free hand, I lifted her chin so I was looking into her eyes. "What does your heart tell you to do?"

"It tells me to go wherever you are; it tells me that you're the love of my life, my soul mate. But my head… it's telling me to do the right thing, and I don't know what that is." Lilly said. She looked tired, and to see her conflicted is crushing me.

"Lil" I said, cupping her cheeks in my hands. "Sometimes there is no right or wrong. Sometimes you just have to listen to and follow your heart no matter the consequences. This situation… you, me and my brother, well it's… complicated and it won't be easy but love is never easy, well, you know what I mean. I love you, and you're not in this alone."

"Don't you feel bad that this will kill your brother?" Lilly asked. I felt my breath hitch.

"Yes, of course, he is my brother but I'm so in love with you that I don't have the strength to be away from you. Does that make me selfish?" I asked. I really don't like the fact that my brother has become collateral damage in what is a messed up situation all around. But my love for Lilly, well that's the best, beautiful thing despite the matter at hand.

Lilly leaned her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. "No, it just makes you lovesick, and that's not a bad thing Miley." Lilly lifted her head and I could see a smirk. It was small, but it was there. She kissed me tenderly and pulled away enough to look into my eyes. "Thank you Miley; you always know what to say to me to make me feel better. I love you, and I know that I made the right choice- you're my one; I'm just terrified of ruining your family, I don't want to deal with the next few weeks until it's all over."

"Lilly you could never ruin my family- you _are_ my family now. I hope that doesn't freak you out…" Damn Miley, you always manage to stick your foot in your mouth.

"No, it doesn't freak me out." Lilly said chuckling.

I swallowed hard before continuing. "Look, it's gonna be messy the next few weeks but it'll be over soon. Besides, we have ten days to relax and not think about it." I said. Lilly yawned causing me to also. The last 24 hours have been emotionally draining. "Come on, let's sleep until we land. I think we could both use the rest."

"Ok." I got up and grabbed the pillows and blankets while Lilly reclined our seats for us. She immediately snuggled into my shoulder when I sat down and covered us. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep and dreamt of the spark that ignited the flame.

*~*

_8 days earlier_

"I'd like to propose a toast." I said standing up. Joanie, Sarah, Lilly and myself were in Vegas for Lilly's bachelorette party. I planned it on a whim to completely surprise my best friend and it worked. Joanie and Sarah were sharing a room and so was Lilly and I except we were staying on different floors. I had booked a suite for us. It was our second night here. Last night, I used some Hannah pull to score tickets to the Criss Angel show and it was awesome. Tonight we were doing dinner and after dinner drinks and maybe some gambling depending on how everyone felt later. "To Lilly, my best friend- I couldn't be happier that you're going to be my sister. I wish you nothing but the best today, tomorrow and always. I love you." I raised my glass and clinked it with everyone else's.

"Shot time!" Joanie yelled.

"Hey, I want to remember this tomorrow!" Lilly yelled laughing. Joanie and Sarah were well on the way to being three sheets to the wind but Lilly and I only had one drink each.

"Oh, live a little, this is your last chance to get wild as a single woman!" Sarah yelled. "Waiter!"

When the waiter came over I slipped him a $50. "Can we get a round of Jack Daniels?"

"Sure miss."

"JD, that's some strong stuff Miley." Joanie said.

"Hey, you wanted shots!" I said smirking.

"That's right, and Miley likes her whiskey, hell, she got me drinking the stuff!" Lilly said.

"Well I'm a Tennessee girl! It's in my blood!" I said. The waiter came back with four shot glasses and he left the bottle. After about four shots each we started to feel the buzz and Lilly and I stopped drinking.

"Ok Lilly, is there anything you'd like to get out of your system before you take the plunge?" Sarah asked.

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"Lap dances, sex with a stripper, kissing girls…" Joanie asked fighting hard to contain her laughter.

"Whoa!" I screamed laughing, leaning over towards Lilly clutching my side.

"I don't want to have sex with a stripper thank you very much!"

"How about a lap dance then?" Joanie asked.

"Wow I can't believe you guys!" I said shaking my head.

"Eww not from a skeezy stripper!" Lilly said. Hang on; did she want a lap dance?

"From who then?" I asked, thoroughly curious.

"Hannah Montana!' Lilly exclaimed. My heart stopped. Was that the liquor talking?

"Sure, we'll get right on that. Hannah Montana, you pick the one completely unobtainable person." Sarah said. Unbeknownst to them, Hannah Montana was sitting across from them.

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she?" Lilly said winking at me. She winked. Is that a hint?

"All right, have you ever kissed a girl?" Sarah asked. When did she get so brazen?

"No, why have you?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, me and Sarah made out a few times when we were drunk." Joanie said.

"What about you Miley?" Sarah asked.

"No." I said. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious.

"So kiss each other!" Sarah screamed.

I gulped.

"What do you say Miley?" Lilly asked me. Staring into her eyes I could see that she was serious.

"What the hell." I said. I got up and stood directly in front of her. Lilly was looking up at me as I put my knees on either side of her and straddled her lap. Never breaking eye contact, I brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears before leaning in and claiming her lips. As soon as our lips touched a shock went through my entire body. My skin was on fire and Lilly tasted like strawberries and whiskey mixed together, she was completely intoxicating. So this is what my mother said I would feel when I kissed my soul mate? I never believed this existed; I've _never_ felt this with anyone else. What does that mean? I broke away from her lips and kissed from her ear down to her neck and I'm pretty sure Lilly moaned. I also completely forgot that we were in a lounge, surrounded by our friends and total strangers.

"Whoa! Shit guys that's hot!" Joanie said getting my attention and causing me look up into Lilly's eyes. They were dark, lust filled as I'm sure mine are. Wolf whistles could be heard all around. Apparently we caught the attention of the whole bar.

"Lilly." I said, my voice low and thick with desire.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered. I shakily stood up and grabbed for Lilly's hand. We said goodbye to our friends and said that we'd meet for lunch tomorrow. The bar/lounge was in our hotel so we didn't have to go far. As soon as we were in our room Lilly grabbed me and slammed me into the door as soon as I closed and locked it. She slammed her lips into mine and I couldn't contain a moan. Suddenly images flooded my mind and it was if a light bulb had gone off. Everything I thought was a lie. I never saw Lilly as a sister. I'm completely and totally, unconditionally in love with her.

"I love you Miley; I've been in love with you since we met." Lilly said and I think my knees would have given out had she not been holding me.

"I love you too. Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked.

"Because I was too scared I'd ruin our friendship."

I slammed my lips into her once more and confessed my undying love to my best friend completely forgetting for the moment that she's due to marry my brother. We made our way to the bedroom and our clothes became a memory. We let go and lost ourselves in each other, passion so strong I thought I'd faint from it. So this is what being in love feels like? I guess the fairy tales are true.

*~*

_Present Day_

Something shook me awake.

"Ms. Stewart, we're about to land, please sit upright and put your seatbelt on." The stewardess said.

"Ok thanks. " I said, shaking Lilly awake. "Sweetie, we're about to land."

Lilly rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's late." I said.

A car was waiting for us and it took us to the hotel. I checked in, adding Lilly to the room and paying the difference on my credit card. Not bothering to look at the room, we climbed into bed and cuddled together completely exhausted. Tomorrow was time for some much needed relaxation.

**So, what do you think? Yes, No, Keep or Re-Write? (lol) Thank you guys so much for the reviews **

**~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

My Brother's Wife Chapter Four:

As the sunlight gradually filtered into the room, I woke up with Lilly completely wrapped in my arms. This has got to be the best feeling in the world. I placed a kiss to her head, stopping to inhale her sweet golden hair. God, I could get used to this. I don't know how it took me so long to realize that I was head over heels in love with my best friend. It really only takes a moment; one tiny millisecond to open your eyes. Well, that one little moment was enough to completely throw my world as I know it off balance and the timing was worse than ever. Still, I'm so in love with Lilly that she is my world now; not that she wasn't before but now, well she's my everything; my heart, my soul, my sun and moon. She's the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's my soul mate. Why couldn't I have realized this fifteen months ago?

"Miley?" Lilly whispered. "You awake?"

I hugged her to me a little tighter before I loosened my grip for her to stretch. "Yeah. How'd you sleep?"

"Great actually. I was so tired."

"Me too. I think we both needed the sleep." I said. The past few days have been emotionally crippling.

"I was afraid it was all a dream… or a nightmare." Lilly said quietly. Lilly moved so that we were now face to face, my leg in between hers. M y hands were making soothing strokes along her back and Lilly's hand rested on my hips.

"Which part?" I asked. Was she regretting running away with me?

"Everything; but I was hoping the wedding was just a nightmare. I can't believe I did it. I shouldn't have gone through with it; I should have broken up with him when I realized I wasn't in love with him and never could be."

"Hey" I said, moving to lightly stroke her cheek. "Don't do that. Don't think of the _'what if's'_ or _'I should have's'_, you'll drive yourself crazy and it won't change anything. You did what you thought was right. Our timing, well it could have been better but things happen for a reason. I wish I would have realized my feelings before you and Jackson got together-"

"And I wish I had the guts to tell you that I was in love with you when we were in middle school." Lilly said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "So, what happens now?"

"Now we start our lives together. We'll take a breather for a few days and then we'll deal with everything." Lilly leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't regret running away with me do you?"

"God no Miley; we're meant to be together. I just wish the circumstances were different but I don't regret loving you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was overjoyed. I leaned in and kissed Lilly with everything I had, morning breath be damned. "So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmm, well breakfast by the pool sounds nice and then we could order in room service for dinner and spend the night in bed. Right now though, I kinda have to pee." Lilly said causing my face to heat up and my eyes to dilate. She wants to spend the night in bed with me. How did I get so lucky?

I smiled and kissed her chastely. "Go pee and change. You're itinerary for the day sounds lovely." Lilly giggled and before I knew it we were stuffing our faces poolside enjoying the sun. We splashed around and worked on our tan and then we retreated to our private hot tub; we had a suite after all.

The sun was setting and we got out of the hot tub to shower together. It took a little longer than usual since I couldn't keep my hands off of Lilly. No, there was no shower sex, just some slippery caresses. We ordered room service and a couple of beers. We were in paradise, at a five star resort with world class chefs but Lilly and I felt like burgers and fries. We ate bathed in candlelight.

"Mmm that was good." Lilly said, taking a swig of her beer.

"Yeah it was." I said, my eyes raking all over Lilly. We were wearing thick bathrobes but even a terrycloth hotel robe looked like heaven on Lilly. I placed our dirty dishes outside the room to be picked up before placing the do not disturb sign on the doorknob and locking the door. Lilly was standing by the bed looking nervous.

I walked over to her, grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly. "Nervous?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, we weren't that far gone last week and I remember everything but this feels like a first time for some reason." Lilly said.

"You know that you were my first right?" I asked.

"Really?" I don't know why but for some reason Lilly thought I'd had already with someone.

"Really." I confirmed.

"You know you were mine also, right?"

I smiled and leaned my forehead against Lilly's "Yeah. You're the only one I want Lil." Looking in her eyes now, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything you want I could give you. There's nothing you will want for. I can give you the world Lilly."

"Oh sweetheart, I know, but it doesn't matter. As long as I have you I have the world." Lilly said.

"I love you."

"I love you too Miley."

I kissed Lilly and our robes were shed as we hastily climbed into bed. We made love for hours, our thirst for each other never ceasing.

"God that was amazing Lil, I never knew making love could feel so good…" I said. It was the truth. The passion everyone describes, well until last week I thought it was a myth.

"I think it's like that when you're with the person you're in love with. I love the way you feel against me, god you drive me crazy Miles." Lilly said. We kissed tenderly for a while longer before falling asleep, cuddled together in the moonlight.

_**Not sure if I'm crazy about this chapter, I'm so tired and this is all that came out. I'm not sure if I'm going to do descriptive sex scenes and I probably could have rated this as a 'T' but because of the subject matter I rated it 'M' just to be safe. Who knows, I could change my mind =) Thank you all so much for your reviews, you guys are AwEsomE! I haven't abandoned 'Senior Year'; I've just been focusing on this a little more recently. =) ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

My Brother's Wife Chapter Five:

Two days. I've had two blissful days in paradise with my lover and I can't help but smile like a kid in a candy store every time I wake up and she's in my arms. While the bliss isn't an illusion, the reality we're so cleverly trying to avoid is. Opening my eyes now I saw that it's a little after six am, way too early to be awake. Carefully unwrapping myself from my angel, I went to the bathroom before grabbing my cell phone and slipping quietly out onto the private veranda. Sitting at the table, I took a deep breath before weighing my options. Surely my voice mail had to be full by now, and there was no doubt in my mind that the word was out, and everyone most likely knew what we had done. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took in a deep breath before grabbing my blackberry and powering it on. You can only avoid reality so long before you're forced to confront it.

"_You have 17 new messages…._" The robotic voice of a woman rang in my ears after I typed in my code. _"To listen to your messages, press 1…."_

I pressed 1.

"_Hey Miley, do you think Lilly would like- "it_ was Jackson, and he didn't seem upset. I hit delete and waited for the next message, I couldn't listen to this one. He had to have left it as soon as I'd turned my phone off.

"_Hey Miles, where are you, where's Lilly? Call me back." _Another one from my brother. Next.

"_What the fuck is going on? Dad won't say anything and he's avoiding me- where the hell are you? Where's my wife?" _There's that word that I've been trying to avoid; _Wife_. Lilly was his wife, and here she was with _me_, not _him_. His messages were getting angrier and my stomach was starting to churn. Had my father really not told him? Had he left him to figure this all out on his own? Deleting this, I waited for the next.

"_Miley! You ran away with Lilly? You stole my wife?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! WHERE ARE YOU?? I'M-"_tears are now freely falling down my face as I continued to listen to and delete my inbox.

"_Miley it's your father. Listen, he knows and you've gone and put me in a horrible position- I had to tell him that his new wife ran off with his sister! I know you and Lilly love each other and I could see it in your eyes as much as I didn't want to but for fucks sake, did you have to get in that car? There are better ways of handling things, and running away is NOT one of them. Call me as soon as you get this- don't make me call Vita to track you down because I will."_ He sounds angrier than he has in awhile. Fuck. Next.

"_Miley it's Heather, I can't get in touch with my daughter and all I know is that you ran off with her and you're somewhere in Bermuda. Please I'm begging you- one of you has got to call me back- please."_ She was crying and I had to bite my arm lightly to stop from screaming out. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Next.

"_Miley, it's Vita. Are you ok? Look, I waited to call your dad until after I knew you had taken off because I'm worried about you and then I find out that you and Lilly ran away together. What's going on? Look, I think I've always known there was something more between you and…shit Miley please let me know that the two of you are ok. Call me back. I'm here if you need to talk."_ Next.

"_It's me. Why Miley, why? What did I do? Does she not love me? I can't get in touch with her and I need to know…"_ It was Jackson. He sounded broken. I can't take this anymore. I broke him. I slammed my phone onto the table ending the call and I'm lucky that I didn't shatter the damn thing. I rested my head in my hands and continued to cry, not noticing that Lilly was standing in the doorway watching me.

"Miley?" she called out. I lifted my head and looked at her. "Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked me as she ran over, sat down next to me and wrapped me in her arms. I clung to her for dear life as I gasped for breath to stop my violent sobs.

"I- I, it's my messages- Jackson, d-dad, and yo-your mom-"

"You listened to your messages?" Lilly asked as she ran her soothing fingers through my hair.

"S-some of them- I can't- the rest I'm just going to delete." I felt Lilly nod her head taking in what I said. She continued to hold me while I calmed down. Once I was calm enough I went into a little more detail. "Jackson left messages; he's been trying to get in touch with you-"as I said that, Lilly's face winced in silent agony.

"W-what did he say?" she asked me weakly.

"It was mostly why and what's going on and a lot of anger directed at me…" I said as delicately as possible.

"I, um well, I guess we're going to have to deal with it sooner or later." Lilly said calmly. I was surprised she was as calm as she was.

"You're ok? You're not freaking out?" I asked.

"Calm? No, I wouldn't say that I'm calm Miley. He's not in front of me right now, I'm sure that when he is then that will be a whole different story." She said.

I have to ask the question that's once again at the forefront of my mind." Lil, you're still not regretting anything, right?"

Lilly grabbed my face in both her hands and brushed my tears away with her thumbs as she placed a soft kiss to my lips. "No regrets Miley, I love you. You are my anchor, my rock; you're the reason I'm dealing with this as well as I am because I can see the light at the end of the tunnel now; we're going to be ok and we're going to have a wonderful life together and you're the one that's constantly reminding me of this even silently. I do not, nor will I ever regret loving you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her more forcefully hoping to convey all the love I feel for her deep within my soul. Lilly broke apart and leaned her head against my shoulder as we fought to catch our breath.

"So, my mom called?" she asked, not forgetting what I said earlier.

"Yeah, and my dad, and even Vita- she sensed something was wrong and called my dad to see if I was ok and I guess he told her some of what's going on."

"My mom-"

"Is worried as hell." I said as I looked into her eyes. Lilly's eyes closed and she took in a deep breath, holding it momentarily before releasing it.

Lilly took my phone in her hands. "I should call her, shouldn't I?" she said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea; she's worried."

"It's only 6:30 though."

"Its 3:30 her time actually." I said.

"I'll wait then-"she started to say but I cut her off.

"Lilly, she's your mom and from what I gathered from the message, no matter what time she wants to hear from one of us- you especially so I'd get it over with if I was you."

"What about your dad?" Lilly asked me.

"I'm not ready for that yet. I mean, we saw him before we left, you mom didn't so this has to be even more shocking to her so…"

Swallowing hard, Lilly started to dial the phone. "Ok, here goes…"

I could hear it ringing through the earpiece. It only rang twice before Heather Truscott picked up.

"_Lillian is that you?!" _

"Hi mom-"

"_Oh thank god! I've been worried sick! Where are you, what's going on? Jackson's-"_

"Whoa mom slow down." Lilly said before pausing slightly. "I'm ok, Miley and I are ok; we're in Bermuda."

"_Bermuda is not Hawaii and Miley is not your husband…"_

"Mom I know calm down please."

"_Calm down! If you were me would you be calm?! What is going on?!"_

"I'm trying to tell you but you won't let me!" Lilly screamed.

"_Ok Lilly, ok"_

"All right um, I guess there's no easy way to say this but I'm-"

"_In love with Miley"_

A look of pure shock made its way to Lilly's face. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"_Robbie called me but to be honest I've known since the day I met Miley and I saw you two together."_

"How, I mean you never confronted me about it, not once-"

"_I was afraid Lil; I didn't want to scare you and I wasn't sure if you yourself realized your feelings but the way you've always looked at her… I could see it all over your face and in your eyes. Then you started dating and you and Jackson seemed to be fine and you looked thoroughly happy to be getting married so I thought maybe, just maybe you feelings for Miley had subsided. But I guess I was wrong."_

"Wow mom I don't know what to say, was I really that obvious?"

"_Yes. The girl loves you too Lilly, I know it. Call it a mother's instinct- even if Miley wasn't conscious of it, it was written all over her face as well."_

Lilly sighed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. I grabbed for that hand and held it gently between my own.

"I love her mom, I love her so much that I feel like I can't breathe at times, like all the air is being sucked out of the room and I get all hot and flushed around her and the slightest little touch makes my entire body tingle and feel like it's on fire. Never have I felt anything even remotely close to that with anyone else."

"_She's your soulmate Lilly; that's what you're supposed to feel when you're in love. What are you going to do? Technically you're a married woman who ran off with her husband's sister."_

"I know mom and when I can talk to Jackson without freaking out I'm going to ask for an annulment."

"_All right, that's good. How could you do it though? Go through with it?"_

"I don't know, I really don't. I tried to do the right thing but after it was all over I realized that no matter what someone was getting hurt. Walking down the aisle to someone that wasn't Miley… Mom I thought I was going to pass out."

"_Oh sweetheart-"_

"Do you hate me mom? Are you mad at me?"

"_Of course not baby girl, I could never hate you. I just wish you would have come to me and told me you weren't happy and I feel bad that you felt that you couldn't talk to me about this, or your feelings for Miley or anything for that matter. No matter what, all I want for you is to be happy. I don't want you to ever settle, or to be in a loveless marriage weather it's loveless on your part or your partners."_

Lilly started to cry now so I squeezed her hand. "Oh mom I was so scared; I love you so much. Thank you for accepting me, and Miley."

"_I love you Lillian, and I love Miley and if she's who makes you happy than I'm happy. Is she there with you?"_

"Yes"

"_Can I talk to her?"_

Lilly handed the phone to me. "She wants to talk to me?" I questioned before taking it. Lilly nodded.

"Mrs. Truscott?" I said.

"_Miley hi. Are you ok?"_

I smiled. "Yes, I'm ok, we're ok, it's just a bit of a messy situation."

"_Yeah it is. Miley I want you to know that I love you and I know that you love my daughter and I'm ok with the two of you despite the situation at hand. Take care of my baby girl Miley; she loves you so very much."_

I started to cry again. "I- I will Mrs. T, I love her so much it hurts. Can you call my dad for me to let him know that we're ok? I-I'm not ready for that yet."

"_Ok, I will. I love you."_

"I love you too; I'll put Lilly back on." Lilly took the phone from me and kissed me lightly.

"_Hi mom" Lilly said._

"_You girls be safe and have a little fun but please, don't put off dealing with everything it will only make it worse."_

"Ok mom"

"_I'm going to go and call Robbie and let him know that you're ok but Lilly, please call me again, I don't like not being able to get in touch with you. I can understand you wanting to keep your phone off for now but even if you call out from your room, just call me, ok?"_

"I'm sorry about that; we'll call you I promise. I love you mom"

"_And I love you too, Lilly-bear"_

"Well, I feel better now." Lilly said as she handed me my phone and I turned it off. I grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion I could muster.

"I love you Lills."

"I love you Miley. Come on, let's go wash our faces and get back in bed, it's still too early."

Five minutes later we stripped off our robes and got into bed. Lilly spooned me and we fell asleep almost immediately. It was going to be a little rough, but things were going to be ok.

_**Hope you liked this, let me know what you think :o) ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

* * *

My Brother's Wife Chapter Six:

"Miley, did you order something from room service?" Lilly asked, poking her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging mid way to her mouth. The knock at the door was loud enough to stop her pre shower rituals. The girls had spent a lazy day on the beach soaking up the sun and relaxing in each other's arms and were now planning on going down to the restaurant for dinner.

"No, I didn't." Miley said as she walked to see who was there. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Miley's face paled. Jackson was on the other side of the door and judging by the way he banged on it - he was definitely not in the most pleasant mood. She shot Lilly a look and the blonde instantly knew who it was. Jackson was now kicking the door. "Come on, I know you're both in there, now open the goddamned door!"

"Lil, I –"Miley began but was at a loss for what to do. Should they call security? This was a private resort; surely he had to ask someone where they're room was.

"He's getting angrier Miley, I think we should open it." Lilly said as she walked over, pulling her cover up over her bikini as she moved.

"MILEY!" Jackson screamed.

"Oh! Stop screaming and kicking, you'll cause a scene!" Miley screamed back at him through the door. She had her hand on the lock about to twist it open. "I'm opening the door now and so help me god, you act like that in here and I'll call security and have you thrown off the property!"

Lilly stepped behind Miley and grabbed hold of her hand – tightly. Miley stood her ground, making sure to hold his eye contact and show no fear. After all, she was afraid, not so much for herself, but for Lilly; _her_ Lilly. He was obviously distraught, and with his current state of emotions there really was no predicting what would happen. Jackson wasn't a violent man; but this was an unusual situation. For the first time in her life, Miley was certain that she was unsure of what he was capable of – after all, emotions can wreak havoc on you and cause you to do or say things you normally wouldn't out of sheer feelings, be it anger, depression and so on.

Jackson stepped into the large suite and Miley closed but didn't lock the door behind her.

"What, no hug?" Jackson said smirking in sarcasm and this sarcasm was laced with anger.

"Cut the shit; what do you want?" Miley asked him firmly. Her accent was thicker and Lilly knew that she was angry.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?!" he screamed.

"Jackson please stop-"Lilly started to say and Miley saw his eyes shift to her blonde lover – his _wife_ – standing behind her as if he forgot she had been there with his sister.

The elder Stewart stopped and looked, really looked at the girls in front of him. Lilly was clutching Miley and cowering behind her and Miley was completely blocking her, as if protecting her from any potential threat. His face softened. They thought he was a threat. "I… need a drink." He said to no one in particular. He went over to the bar eyeing the whiskey and he poured a generous amount – half a glass to be exact before going to the loveseat and sitting down. He took a long drink and closed his eyes as he swallowed. He looked at them again. They hadn't moved an inch. "Do you honestly think I'd hurt you? Either of you?" he asked them, his tone softer but still edged with firm emotion.

"Enraged people do crazy things. With the way you were banging on the door-" Miley began.

"God Miley, make no mistake, I'm fucking pissed off and I want answers but I would never physically do anything to hurt you, I don't care how angry I am."

Miley and Lilly relaxed a little and went to sit on the couch across from him. They sat so close together and linked their arms. No one really knew where to start.

"H-how are you?" Lilly asked quietly.

Jackson huffed. "How am I?" He downed the rest of his glass before getting up to refill it. "My sister, my flesh and blood ran off with my _wife_, how do you think I am?"

Lilly's lip was trembling and she looked like she was close to tears. Miley soothingly stroked her arm, something she's done countless times in the past to reassure her best friend.

"How long were you seeing each other behind my back?"

"We weren't seeing each other behind your back Jackson. We just… I just…" Miley scratched the back of her neck nervously before putting her hand back on Lilly's arm.

"Jackson, I've been in love with Miley since the day I met her, actually, it was the day you moved in before I even met your family." Miley looked at Lilly, shocked and waited for her to continue. "I remember this like it was yesterday. I was skateboarding down the street when I saw this beautiful girl sitting on the porch watching the movers go in and out of the house. My breath caught and I got butterflies in my stomach. I'd never had a crush or noticed anyone like that before and I was completely transfixed on her- so much that I stopped paying attention and fell off my board and I cut my knee open. I just sat there, not caring about the blood for about ten minutes and just stared at her. I wanted to go over and say hi but I knew it was probably a bad time. I just knew that we'd be best friends and I can't even explain it but I knew that we were supposed to meet. A week later was the first day of school and as soon as she walked into class I ran right over and gained my best friend in the whole world." Lilly paused and Jackson was staring at her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Why did you date me, agree to marry me if you were in love with my sister?"

Lilly got up and went to the bar, pouring two glasses of whiskey. She handed one to Miley and they both took a sip before Lilly answered.

"I resigned myself to the fact that I could never have Miley the way I wanted her. I started dating, then we started dating and Jackson, I do care for you, I love you but I'm not in love with you – I'm sorry for being that blunt with you but I… when Miley and I kissed, it was everything I ever hoped to feel when I was in love and I knew instantly that I wasn't in love with you even though I thought I was."

"So you weren't dating behind my back… when exactly did you profess your undying love for each other then?" Jackson asked. He was slumped down in the chair and he looked defeated.

"In Vegas." Miley said.

Jackson laughed. "Figures, it's always Vegas. So, what happened?"

"We were having drinks and laughing it up and having a good time and we ended up kissing. Jackson, do you remember mom used to tell us that when we found our soulmate we would know? That spark she spoke of, well I never believed that it existed until I kissed Lilly. I swear, I thought I was going to pass out. In that one moment I realized that I was completely in love with her, and knowing that she was marrying you…" Miley was crying. "I don't know how I got through your wedding day."

Lilly chastely kissed Miley and whispered soothing words into her ear. Jackson watched the exchange silently. Love was radiating off the girls and he couldn't deny it any longer – they were meant for each other.

Jackson put his empty glass on the table and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You know, I used to tell myself that you were just close friends, closer than normal. That the way you were with each other was how girls were. When we started dating Lilly I thought, man I was wrong; she likes me. But the looks, they never stopped. I don't even think either of you were conscious of it. And I knew – deep down I knew all along that your feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship but I just didn't want to accept it so I told myself that it wasn't real. You married me, Lilly, I…" Jackson was tapping his fingers on his knee contemplating what to say next.

"Please Jackson, you have to know that I didn't want to hurt you; I couldn't leave you at the alter – I just couldn't. I tried to do the right thing, I did and it killed me and by trying to do the right thing at the time, I made it worse… Jackson, I want an annulment, I'm sorry but…"

"I got a call from the marriage license office. It seems their new employee who handled our application messed up big time. It was never filed. It's not legal; we're not married. Ironic, isn't it? It's as if it never happened. Oh, but you're name's been legally changed. You are a Stewart… We just have to go and sign papers when you get home to say that we both agree that we don't want to be married and it goes away. But your name, well, if you want to be Truscott then that will take more paperwork." Jackson said.

Miley's mouth was hanging open. "You're not married?" she repeated, looking between her brother and her lover.

"We're not married? We don't need an annulment?" Lilly asked. She seemed happy for the first time since she sat down.

Jackson chuckled. "No, no annulment, you can marry Miley now."

Miley's eyes lit up in happiness and then she realized that her brother probably hated her. "Jackson, please tell me you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you; either of you. I'm still jilted; you left me without so much as an explanation-"he said looking at Lilly. "And you didn't even have the decency to call me and let me know you were alive. That spark you spoke about, well I never felt it – at least not yet. I thought you were my one Lilly even though I'm not yours but I'm not so sure anymore."

Lilly squeezed Miley's hand before getting up and kneeling in front of Jackson. "I'm sorry." She said touching his knee and looking into his eyes. Lilly got up and went to her suitcase. She took out her wedding band and walked back to Jackson placing it in his hand. She then looked down to her hand – she was still wearing the engagement ring but it was on her right hand. She was about to take it off when Jackson placed his hand over hers stopping her.

"That ring is actually Miley's. When I was looking for rings I remembered she had our mother's ring, my mother gave it to her and I asked if I could give it to you."

"This is your mother's ring? Miley, you never told me." Lilly said, getting up and going to sit next to the brunette again. "It means something to you, if I had known I'd never-"

Miley cut her off. "Lilly, _you_ mean something to me. You are the only person in the world that I would want to have this ring and when Jackson asked me, I couldn't say no – I couldn't say no because it was _you_."

"I shouldn't have taken it. I should have admitted to myself once and for all that the two of you were in love with each other. I mean, come on – I don't care how close you are, but a girl just doesn't give her mother's ring to her best friend." Jackson said.

Lilly was speechless.

Miley took the ring off of Lilly's right hand and looked at it. For as long as she could remember, she always loved it and when Susan Stewart got sick, she told Robbie Ray that she wanted Miley to have it and she gave it to her daughter. Miley looked into Jackson's eyes. He sighed and nodded his head in silent approval.

"Lilly, my mom gave me this ring because she knew I loved it. She gave it to me our last Christmas together." Miley was tearing up; the memories of the day were bittersweet. "After she died, I looked at it every day but could never bring myself to wear it because it was too painful for me. This ring was my grandmother's; she gave it to my dad and he proposed to my mom with it. It was lucky for them, and it has so much history in our family. I don't think it was meant to be my engagement ring, but I think it's time it's used again. I wanted you to have it then and I want you to have it now, because you mean the world to me Lilly." Miley got down on one knee and knelt in front of Lilly. "I love you so very much and I know that momma would be happy that you have it. So, Lillian Stewart, will you be my wife? Will you let me love you forever?"

Lilly sucked in a breath of air and closed her eyes as she pulled Miley to her in a fierce hug. "Yes, god yes I love you so much." Miley slipped the ring on Lilly's finger and Lilly grabbed her face and kissed her with as much passion as she could manage, silently hoping to convey all the love she felt for the girl who long ago captured her heart.

"I think I get it now." Jackson said.

"What?" both girls asked simultaneously.

"Things, they happen for a reason. Think about it, after everything that's happened it turns out that we aren't even married yet your name was legally changed. You were meant to be a Stewart from the get go."

Miley and Lilly got up and pulled Jackson into a hug.

"I love you Jackson, I really never wanted to hurt you." Miley said.

Jackson kissed both their foreheads. "I know Miley, I love you too."

After they all called their parents, Miley ordered room service and the three of them ate and caught up, the tension of the past week and a half gone. After dinner Jackson took a cab back to his hotel and Miley and Lilly showered and went to bed exhausted.

"I'm getting married." Lilly said, looking at her ring. Even though she'd seen it every day for the past six months, it seemed shiny and new now. "I get to marry my best friend in the whole world."

Miley smiled contently and wrapped Lilly in her arms. "And so do I. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world Lilly."

Lilly poked her in the side. "We're the luckiest girls in the world."

Miley kissed Lilly tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**What'd ya think?! This turned out a little different than I thought it would. Thanks for reading! ~*~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N.**__ I suck, I know it took me way too long to update this, but I just couldn't find the words and then today all of a sudden they hit me, and it's kind of sappy… So, I don't think I'll change anything, but let me know what you think because this is not my best. _

* * *

My Brother's Wife Chapter Seven

I'm getting married today - I'm marrying my best friend in the whole word. In about twenty minutes, Lilly will become my _wife_, and I'll be _hers_. Till death do us part. Partners, lovers and equals in everything. I love the way that sounds. My wife. My wife Lilly. Lillian Stewart. Mrs. and Mrs. Stewart. I can't keep the goofy smile off my face; I'm just so unbelievably happy.

After learning that Lilly and Jackson weren't in fact a married couple, we didn't hesitate to set a date. We were in paradise at a five star resort, and one thing Lilly and I always had in common was that we both wanted to get married on a beach with the waves behind us, wearing cute little sundresses. Informal, but formal.

The morning after our dinner with my brother, we immediately set about getting a marriage license, making sure it was in fact legal and filed properly. We called our parents and told them we were flying them down here for our wedding, and although they were shocked at how fast things were going, they were happy and couldn't wait to get on the plane. Our wedding was going to be small and intimate; the only people in attendance would be my father, Lilly's mother, Jackson, Oliver, Vita, and daddy had called Mamaw and Aunt Dolly. It was going to be perfect.

"Oh, Miley Ray, you look as pretty as a picture." Mamaw gushed, coming over to me, giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I said. Aunt Dolly helped me get ready; she did my make-up in soft earth tones and lightly curled my hair, perfect for a beach wedding. I was wearing a spaghetti strapped white sundress that was down to my ankles.

"Turn around sweetie." I did as she said and watched in the mirror as she wrapped a pale blue ribbon around my middle and tied it into a bow in the back. "This ribbon was woven through my hair on my wedding day, and in your mommas on hers. After your momma and daddy got married, she gave it back to me and told me to keep it safe for her baby girl when she got married."

"I remember always admiring it in their wedding pictures." I said, tearing up as I spun around to hug my grandmother. "God, I wish she was here to see this; I miss her so much."

Mamaw pulled back and immediately wiped at my tears before they could fall. "Oh, baby girl, she's here. She's always with you, right here –"she tapped my chest over my heart. "In your heart."

My lip was quivering and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face as Mamaw fiercely hugged me. Aunt Dolly came back in, carrying a small bouquet of freshly cut wildflowers. She smiled a sad smile – she seemed to know what was upsetting to me without it even having to be said.

"Thank goodness for waterproof mascara, ay?" she said, coming over and squeezing my hand. "Now, you need a pretty flower in your hair, for a pretty girl."

I smiled along with Mamaw. Aunt Dolly took the prettiest, white orchid out of the bunch and put it in my hair. "There, you look perfect Miley; Lilly's gonna flip when she sees you!"

I giggled. Two knocks signaled my father's arrival at the door. "Ladies? Can I come in?"

"Yeah dad!" I said through the door.

I watched as my father quickly entered and shut the door behind him, his eyes immediately searching for me. His eyes widened and filled with tears as he looked me over. "Oh, Miley Ray." He said as he came over and hugged me. "You look beautiful."

Dad pulled back. He was wearing a light, linen suit, and I waited as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a lace garter. My eyes widened.

"This is a little embarrassing for a daddy, but your momma isn't here so, I'll give it a shot." Mamaw wrapped her arm around him in a comforting way while I waited for him to continue. Aunt Dolly handed him a tissue.

"This was the garter I took off your momma on our wedding night; I've kept it in a box of special things I have of hers until now, and I'm sure she would want you to have it. I see you already have your something blue –"he said, signaling to the ribbon around my waist. "So this could be your something old. Now, when Lilly gets to take this off of you later, keep it safe with the ribbon, so if you have a little girl someday, it could be handed down to her."

"Oh daddy, thank you." I said, throwing myself into his arms trying not to cry.

"Ok, it's about time, so I'll step outside while Mamaw or Aunt Dolly help you put this on." He said while wiping his eyes, trying to keep from crying.

Five minutes later, Mamaw and Aunt Dolly went to their seats, and my father was walking me to where we had to be. Since we were both girls, Lilly and I wanted to both be walked down the aisle, so we would at the same time, joining in the middle with the chairs behind us. Jackson was standing up with me, and Oliver with Lilly so they were already waiting at the makeshift altar underneath a flower covered wedding arch, along with the priest.

The wedding march began, and I could feel the excitement trump my nervousness. "Are you ready?" my father asked as he put his arm up for me to take.

"Yes." Was all I could manage to say.

As soon as I saw Lilly, I think my heart stopped. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pale yellow sundress that was the same length as mine and her hair was put up with flowers and loose tendrils framing her face. I couldn't stop the tears from coming as I walked towards my future.

Lilly was crying as we took each other's hand, and her mom hugged me while my dad hugged her, then us before they sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest began and I couldn't focus on anything except my beautiful, soon to be wife in front of me.

"Do you Lillian; take Miley, to be your wife?"

"I do."

My heart soared as the happy tears kept coming.

"Do you Miley; take Lillian to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to love, and care for each other, in sickness and in health, for the rest of your lives?"

"We do" we both said at the same time.

We exchanged matching wedding bands that we picked out as the sun was setting behind us, making this day even more magical than it already was.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Loud claps and whistles could be heard from our family as we grabbed each other in the first, fierce kiss of our marriage.

"I love you Miley." Lilly said before I kissed her again.

"I love you too. Lilly, you look amazing."

"So do, you." Lilly said, just as everyone was coming to hug us and hand us all champagne.

Four hours later, the ceremony was in full swing as we danced, laughed and partied with those closest to us. I couldn't help but stare at my beautiful bride all night and not have to feel guilty about it. She's mine. I won. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

"What are you thinking about darlin'?" My dad asked as I watched Lilly dance with Oliver and Jackson while I got a drink.

"Just that I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I got to marry my best friend. Lilly's my wife, I have a wife!" I said giddily.

"Aw bud; y'all are the luckiest girls in the world. I'm so, very proud of you Miley, and so happy that everything worked out for the best." My dad kissed my forehead and we rejoined everyone else on the dance floor.

When the party came to an end, everyone was slowly making their way back to their rooms on the other side of the resort. Vita and Jackson dragged a drunken Oliver back to his room while we said goodnight to our family.

"Thank you all so much for coming on such short notice." I said.

"Yes, thank you." Lilly said. "I know you all probably think we're insane for marrying so fast, but it means the world to us to have your love and support."

"Aw Lilly, y'all know each other since you were kids, you didn't rush into anything, this was a long time coming, believe me we all had an inkling. Now, what are y'all waiting for? Get your horny asses in bed and make love to each other!" Aunt Dolly said, causing everyone else to blush profusely.

"What do you say Lilly? Can I take my beautiful wife to bed now?" I asked, smiling when her eyes bulged and clouded over in desire.

"Yes, you can take me anywhere you want to, wife." Lilly said saucily.

We said our goodnights and made our way back to our room, which was transformed into a paradise of candles and rose petals scattered everywhere. I couldn't believe how in just two short weeks my life completely changed, but it changed for the better. Lilly was no longer my brother's wife – she was _mine_.

_**End.**_

_**

* * *

**Good? Bad? Eh? Let me know? Thanks!_


End file.
